Chance Meeting
by Vitzy
Summary: New recruit, Tonks is on her way to meet her mentor when she bumps into her old Hogwarts Professor. Impressions are everything and making the right contacts can sometimes be life-altering. Literally.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the sole owner of the Harry Potter series, I own none of the characters, book events or fictional locations. They are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling.**

**AN: Found this sitting in my documents folder and thought I'd put it up on ff…**

It was an unusually warm day for a September afternoon. The wizards and witches wandering around the streets of Diagon Alley had to constantly reapply the cooling charm onto their robes to keep themselves from sweltering in the heat. Many youngsters and a few adventurous elders had forgone the traditional, yet uncompromising, cloak and robe and opted for cooler, Muggle clothes, which had become quite the fashion. The one 'young' exception was a witch hurrying past the various shops, hastily avoiding old women and crying toddlers. Her reason for hurrying was nothing sinister. She was only trying to get to Gringotts bank as fast as she could. Her reason for wearing navy blue robes and not simply jeans and a t-shirt as she often would at home was also for a reason, none so sinister. She was in fact hurrying to meet her mentor, Alastor Moody, as today was her first day on duty. She could hardly believe it sometimes. She had wanted to be an Auror for as long as she could remember. She knew her mother was slightly disappointed with her career choice but she was adamant about this. So caught up with her thoughts, was this young woman with bright bubble-gum pink hair, that she didn't notice as she walked straight into a tall dark-haired man.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry," but her apology was nulled as she managed to further alarm the man by tripping on her blue robes and falling into him again.

The man stepped away, clearly disgruntled and scowled at her as she clumsily righted herself.

"Miss Tonks, what in the name of Merlin, do you mean by barging into me?" Tonks' eyes became huge. She nervously gulped and big eyes slowly looked up at the man. Greasy hair, which hung around his face like a curtain? Check. Ever present scowl? Check. Black cloak and robes, despite the heat? Check. "I-err, Professor, I didn't see you there!"

The man raised one sardonic eyebrow. He looked once at her robes and the new badge indicating her Auror status and replied. "Clearly, observation isn't a strong point of yours. Walk, don't rush and maybe you'll avoid running people over."

Tonks felt her cheeks heat up. Auror or not, getting reprimanded by her ex-potions professor was definitely still every bit as terrifying as she remembered.

"Yes, Professor Snape," she answered. Snape studied his ex-pupil. In his years as a Hogwarts professor, very few pupils stuck out in his mind. She was an exceptional potioneer, despite her apparent innate ability to knock over a cauldron in every single lesson. She was always too happy. He often wondered if anything actually made the girl sad. He wasn't entirely sure who her family was exactly but it was obvious that she came from a home where she was loved and adored. She had strong opinions and Snape was sure that had the girl been a contemporary of his, she would have been the first to join the order. Her views on the dark arts were rather obvious from the robes she was wearing and from the often-heated discussions he would overhear at times.

"I'm not your Professor anymore, Miss Tonks. And I suggest you don't wear those robes out in the open unnecessarily. You are practically a target." he watched her eyebrows knit together. She understood him. Smart girl. She nodded her head, and Snape took this as a sign that the conversation was over. He swept past her and took the path leading to an apothecary.

Tonks blinked as Snape practically flew past her. A smile curled around her mouth, remembering fondly how much fun she and Charlie Weasley would make of their Professor Snape's 'bat-like movements'.

She shook her head and suddenly cursed violently. Moody was going to kill her! A few people threw her disgusted looks as they hurried their kids past her and her foul mouth. She didn't care, as she once again started rushing, completely forgetting what Snape had told her just minutes previously. As much as Snape scared her, Auror Moody was not someone who appreciated tardiness and he was a whole new level unto himself in terms of 'scary.'

_4 years later_

Tonks tapped her foot nervously as she sat across the headmaster of Hogwarts. "And if I decline?" she asked.

"What on earth would you decline for, girl!" Moody asked staring at her in bewilderment.

Dumbledore smiled at the irate older Auror. "Alastor please, let Nymphadora decide for herself." Moody gave a gruff nod and leaned on his good leg.

"In answer to your question, Nymphadora" - Tonks made a face at the name at the same time as Dumbledore gave a sigh. "If you do chose to not accept the invite..."

"And she would be stupid not to accept!" Moody growled out.

"Alastor, perhaps you should wait outside." Dumbledore told him, pleasantly but firmly. Moody shot one more look at his ex-trainee and let himself out of the office.

Dumbledore waited until the door had closed completely before again addressing the young Auror seated opposite him.

I'm sure you can understand that for security and privacy, should you choose to decline, we will have to obliviate your memory regarding this. He looked sadly at the girl, as if genuinely upset that she might not say yes. Tonks however had a huge grin on her face. Her eyes twinkled as she said 'Well, its a good thing I won't be saying no then! I can't imagine turning this down." Dumbledore looked at her with a knowing smile on his face. "Sorry, sir, couldn't help annoying Mad-eye," she giggled.

Dumbledore smiled, his own eyes twinkling. "Of course, my dear, who can resist? And with great pleasure, I welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix." Tonks smiled broadly at that statement.

"Who mentioned me for recruitment, sir?"

"Ah. That would be Severus Snape. He also mentioned something about improving your observation skills," Dumbledore informed her. Tonks was shocked. Her mind went hurtling down memory lane as she remembered that day in Diagon Alley clearly. Apparently Severus Snape was a lot better at reading people than she had thought. He had accurately come to the conclusion that given the chance Tonks would want to be involved in an organisation to fight you-know-who. After all she knew which side her loyalties lay. She couldn't wait to tell Charlie when he returned from Romania...or better still - she couldn't wait to tell Sirius about this! He would definitely be proud!

...

**AN:I got SO confused with the age differences and what not so I decided that she is the same age as Charlie. She would have left Hogwarts the year before Harry and co. join, meaning she completes her Auror training in Harry's third year? So she would have been a fully qualified Auror by the beginning of his fourth and thus meaning that when she joins the order in Harry's 5th year, she has been an Auror for just over a year.**

**I think. So the time lapse between her bumping into Snape in Diagon Alley and her joining the order is about 4 years. Artistic Licence and all...haha**

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review!**

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
